My Baby
by Gorgeous Nick Stokes
Summary: REPOST! What happens when Nick's baby girl is kidnapped ... will it end happily for the CSI?...NOC will be NS
1. Amazing Grace

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the CSI characters however Lucy and Grace are my characters.

**Authors Note: **Well this is the first chapter of the repost. I must say I like it a lot better this way. I posted this quicker than I realised so I hope you all enjoy it! Please review it makes my day. Thanks.

Amazing Grace!

It was midnight and the strip was still lit up, casinos were still open and people were still walking in and out of nightclubs. Even though there was life and happiness on the strip all was quiet and dark nearer to the desert, a lady in her early twenties with shoulder length blonde hair was laughing and running around a sand filled park with a man in his late twenties. Just then the lady spotted something poking out of the sand, as they walked nearer they noticed that it was a hand.

"Oh my god," said the woman putting her face on the mans shoulder.

"I'll call in," said the man taking his phone from his pocket.

"Gil," said the homicide detective Jim Brass as he walked in the office, which was full of bugs and creatures, an entomologist would be interested in.

"Yeah what's up Jim?" asked Gil looking over his glasses.

"A hand was found in the park near the desert, Stokes called it in."

"Nick?" Gil asked puzzled, "well let's take a look."

Gil stood up and headed out of the door closely followed by Jim.

"Grissom!" called Catherine walking out of one of the DNA labs followed by Warrick.

Even though he was the boss he responded to being called Grissom as everyone he knew called him that.

"Hey Grissom, what's up?" asked Warrick looking at him.

"Nick just found a hand," said Grissom looking at the both of them, "come on."

They all left the crime lab and walked to the parking lot. Warrick drove Catherine in his black Tahoe and Grissom went in the detective car with Jim, it was Sara's night off and she had decided to catch up on some sleep. They all drove out to the park near the desert and Nick was standing by the police cars that had just pulled up, with the girl he had been with that evening.

Nick spoke to the girl and then walked away from the police cars and over to the others who had just pulled up.

"Nick, what are you doing all the way out here?" asked Warrick who was his best mate.

Nick glanced over at the lady who was now talking to the police.

"Oh I see, nice," said Warrick smiling.

"Glad you approve," said Nick laughing a little.

"So what's her name?" asked Grissom.

"Her name's Lucy," said Nick glancing over at her, she looked worried as if she had done something wrong, which she hadn't.

Grissom walked away and over to the crime scene, Catherine followed not before turning to her colleague.

"Blonde? Thought you like red heads?"

"Oh ha ha," said Nick watching Catherine walk over to Grissom who was looking at the hand.

"So Nick now we all know what you do on your nights off," said Warrick looking at him.

Nick just gave a little laugh, he was a very private person and none of his colleagues really knew what he did on his nights off, which is just how he like it. Just then Lucy came over.

"Warrick this is Lucy, Luce this is Warrick," said Nick introducing the pair.

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Lucy shaking Warrick's hand.

"Well looks like the boss wants me so I better get going," said Warrick smiling and shaking hands with Lucy and Nick.

Warrick walked over to Grissom and Catherine opened his field kit and placed on a pair of latex gloves. They were all looking around at the evidence and Warrick was taking the pictures.

Nick was hugging Lucy and they were watching the others as they searched for the evidence they needed.

"So are you not working on the case?" asked Lucy looking up at Nick.

"No I can't be involved we found the hand," said Nick kissing Lucy on her head.

"Can we go home then?"

"Yeah I'll tell Grissom ok, stay here."

Nick let go of Lucy and walked over to the cop cars and managed to catch his boss's attention, Grissom stood up and walked over to Nick.

"Grissom I'm gonna take Lucy home, ok?" asked Nick in his Texan accent.

"Ok, but make sure I can contact you in case we get another call in," said Grissom walking away from Nick and back over to Catherine and Warrick.

"Ok, thanks boss!" called Nick, he walked back over Lucy and took her hand they walked over to Nick's black SUV and he drove them back to his house.

At Nick's, Lucy was sitting on his dark green leather couch watching the T.V. When there was a knock at the door, Lucy got up and headed to the door, as she opened it she was greeted by a big hug from a little girl and a kiss on the cheek soon followed.

"Hello little one," said Lucy standing up and giving the little girl a hug, she turned her attention to the woman who was with the little girl, "hi Mrs Stokes, come in."

"Thank you dear, how many times have I told you to call me Jillian?" she said heading in and sitting on the sofa.

The little girl had already run into the dining room with her backpack and tipped the contents onto the table.

"Nick is just in the shower, he'll be out in a minute," said Lucy sitting on the opposite couch to Nick's mother.

"Look at this, look at this!" called the little girl running from the dining room to where Lucy was sitting.

"Grace don't run," said Lucy catching the little girl as she ran into her arms.

"Sorry mummy I just wanted to show you my drawing," said Grace in her innocent child voice.

"Let me see," said Lucy taking the piece of paper from her daughter's hand, "so tell me whose this?" Lucy was pointing at the picture.

"This is you mummy and that is me and that is daddy," said the little girl pointing at the different people in her drawing.

"Oh right and where are we in your picture?"

"Well we are at the park see, there are the swings and our picnic." Grace kept pointing at the picture.

"Well I love it baby shall we put it on the fridge?" asked Lucy standing up and picking up the little girl.

"Yeah! Can we use that special magnet?" asked Grace all excited.

"What the flower one?"

"Yes please."

"Ok come on then."

Lucy carried Grace into the kitchen and they put her picture on the fridge. Just as Lucy was walking back into the living room carrying Grace, Nick came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel round his waist.

"Hey mum," said Nick kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Daddy!" called the little girl charging at Nick. He picked her up and gave her a big squeeze.

"Daddy can I show you my picture?" asked Grace looking at him with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Of course you can baby," said Nick smiling at his beautiful little girl, she had blonde hair that reached her shoulders like her mum and brown eyes just like him.

Grace let go of Nick and he put her on the floor, by this time Lucy and Nick's mum were in deep conversation, so Nick followed Grace into the kitchen where she stood pointing at her picture.

"Wow, you drew that baby, I love it, is that mummy, you and me at the park having a picnic?"

"Yeah!" said the little girl smiling proudly and nodding her head.

"Ok I'm going to get dressed why don't you go and talk to mummy and grandma or draw me another picture," said Nick smiling at his little girl.

"Ok." Grace headed back into the dining room and sat at the table she searched around and found a clean piece of paper, Grace continued to look around the table pushing things onto the floor if they got into her way, she eventually found what she was looking for, her colouring pencils. She sat quietly at the table while her mum and grandmother sat in the living room talking. Nick was in his room drying off, he put on a pair of boxer shorts, black jeans and a light blue shirt, he left his room and placed the towel in the washing bin.

"Well it was nice talking to you Lucy," said Jillian standing up and heading towards the door

"Are you going mum?" asked Nick walking into the living room.

"Yes I've got some shopping to do, before your father and I head back to Dallas."

Jillian walked over and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Ok mum thanks for coming this weekend Grace loved spending time with you and dad," said Nick smiling at his mother.

"Bye you two, bye Grace!" called Jillian from the door.

"Bye Grandma!" called a little voice from the dining room. Jillian looked at Nick with a puzzled look on her face.

"She's drawing me another picture," said Nick looking at Lucy who was smiling.

"Ok well I hope to see you all soon, maybe this time in Dallas," said Jillian looking at the both of them and opening the door.

"Sure mum, we hope to get back home as soon as we can, I know I would love Grace to see where her mummy and daddy grew up," said Nick understanding his mother's hint.

"Ok then I've really got to be going now." Jillian kissed her son and Lucy on the cheek and headed out if the door she climbed into her rented car and drove down the street.

Lucy closed the door and turned to face Nick she slowly walked over to him and placed her head on his shoulder, she snaked her arms around his waist and he did the same to her.

Their moment was cut short when Grace came strolling in with her picture.

"Hey baby, let me see?" said Nick crouching down on his legs and holding his hands out for the picture.

"That's me in my room with my toys," said Grace pointing at herself in the picture.

"Well its very nice baby, shall we put it on your wall in your room," suggested Lucy looking at her daughter who was smiling.

"Well I hate to cut this short but I have to go to work," said Nick looking at the clock on the wall.

"Why daddy?" asked Grace looking up at her father.

"Because if I don't go to work I wont be able to buy you and mummy nice things," said Nick picking Grace up and giving her a kiss. The little girl giggled at her father.

Nick gave Grace to Lucy; he picked up his keys from the coffee table and looked back at his daughter.

"Gracie, do what your mum tells you and can you please tidy up your mess in the dining room before you go to bed," said Nick noticing the mess in the dining room where his daughter had been drawing.

"Ok daddy, I love you," said Grace from her mum's arms.

"I love you too baby."

Nick moved closer and kissed his daughter on her forehead. Lucy put Grace down and hugged Nick.

Nick glanced down at Grace and then to the dining room.

"Ok daddy I'll tidy it up." Grace walked into the dining room and began tidying up her mess.

"She always listens to you," said Lucy staying close to Nick.

"Yeah I know," said Nick smiling and kissing Lucy on the top of her head.

"Hunny you're gonna be late for work."

"Ok I'm going, tell me how she was when I get back."

"Ok I will baby, have fun at work," said Lucy smiling.

"I'll try, I love you," said Nick opening the door.

"I love you too."

Nick left the house and got into his black SUV and drove to the crime lab. Lucy closed the door and headed into the dining room, Grace was still cleaning up a few things.

"Hey baby, are you finished?" asked Lucy watching her daughter pack up the last of her things.

"Yes mummy, I finished."

"Would you like some dinner?"

"No thank you I had some with grandma," said Grace with a little yawn.

"Would you like to sleep in mummy and daddy's bed tonight?"

"Yeah!" cheered Grace.

"Come on then little one."

Lucy picked up her daughter and went into Grace's room. She walked over to a chest of drawers and pulled out a little pink nighty with Barbie on the front. Lucy undressed her little girl and put the nighty on her, they went into her and Nick's room. Grace had already jumped into the bed and had her blanket and favourite teddy with her. Lucy went to her own drawers and found Nick's Cowboys football jersey, she put it on and climbed into bed, she turned out the lights and cuddled up with her baby. They soon fell fast asleep.

At the lab Nick had just pulled up in his SUV and was greeted by his best mate Warrick.

"Hey man," said Warrick walking into the lab with Nick.

"Hey."

"So after the whole thing earlier in the desert how's Lucy?" asked Warrick looking at Nick while walking down the corridor in the lab.

"Yeah she's ok a little freaked out but doing ok."

Nick and Warrick went into the locker room and placed their things in their lockers. Catherine and Sara walked in a couple of minutes later and put their things in their lockers.

"Hey Cath, Sara," Nick greeted the both of them.

"Hey Nick." they both replied.

They all left the locker room and headed to the break room, they went in and poured themselves some coffee. They all sat down and Warrick and Catherine filled Sara and Nick in on the body in the desert case. Just then Grissom walked through the door carrying a piece of paper.

"Warrick, Catherine I want you guys to continue with the body in the desert with me. Sara and Nick you've got a 419 at the Tangiers," said Grissom giving them the slip of paper.

They all stood up, Sara and Nick headed out to the parking lot, while Catherine, Warrick and Grissom went to DNA.

"So are you driving or am I?" asked Sara standing outside the lab with her field kit in her left hand.

"I will," said Nick taking his keys out of his pocket.

They got into the car and drove to the Tangiers. The drive to the hotel took ten minutes once there Nick parked his SUV and they headed inside.

"Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle crime lab," said Detective O'Reily for the benefit of the man who was standing next to him covered in blood.

"Sir can you tell us what happened here?" asked Sara while Nick started taking pictures and collecting the evidence.

The man who was talking to Sara and Detective O'Reily kept repeating the same thing over and over again and Sara was starting to get agitated.

"Ok sir…excuse me!" called Sara into the mans face as he still wasn't listening.

"What?"

"Could you please give me your shirt?" asked Sara politely.

"Uh yeah, sure ok, if it helps prove I never did ought," said the man.

"Yeah well, we'll be the judge of that," said Nick walking back over to Sara and bagging the mans shirt.

Back at the lab Catherine, Warrick and Grissom had found all the evidence they needed to convict the woman's husband with her death.

They had found out that the woman had been having an affair with one of her colleagues and when her husband found out he was furious, he had confronted her about it but when she denied it he had killed her. Once he had realised what he had done he had taken her to the desert and buried her but was interrupted and had just left her hand sticking out of the sand.

Grissom and Jim had been given a confession once they had piled enough evidence on him.

Nick and Sara on the other hand hadn't been so lucky in getting a confession, so it meant they would have to pull a double.

"Hey Sara, why don't you go ahead and get our results from Greg I'll catch you up," said Nick taking his phone from his pocket.

"Uh yeah sure ok," said Sara puzzled. She didn't ask any questions, Nick was always a closed book to anyone, just like her.

"Hello," said a child's voice on the other line.

"Hello Gracie," said Nick with a grin across his face, "is mummy there?"

"Uh hang on daddy."

All Nick could hear was the little girl calling for her mum, he gave a little chuckle.

"Hiya," said a voice, which was very cheery for seven in the morning.

"Baby I'm not going to be able to take Gracie to playgroup with you," said Nick with disappointment in his voice.

"But baby you promised Grace, she's going to be so upset," said Lucy.

"I know and I'm really sorry."

"Ok well we'll see you later."

"Yeah ok, I love you," said Nick.

"I love you too," said Lucy.

They both hung up and Nick went to see Sara and Greg about their DNA results.

At Nicks house Grace was eating her breakfast.

"Hey Gracie, I got something to tell you," said Lucy walking into the dining room.

"Daddy's not going to take me to playgroup is he?" asked Grace a little disappointed.

"No baby but daddy says he's sorry."

"He's always sorry," said Grace finishing her cereal and going into her room and slamming the door as best as a four year old could.

Lucy went into her little girls' room where she found her lying on her bed crying.

"Baby, come here," said Lucy sitting on her daughter's bed and taking her into an embrace.

"Mummy, why is daddy always so busy?" asked Grace with her voice in a whisper.

"Well daddy's job is very demanding," said Lucy looking at the little girl who looked puzzled, "demanding just means if they call he needs to go."

"Mummy, do I have to go to playgroup?" asked the little girl.

"Not if you don't want to," said Lucy looking at her baby who was really upset that her dad wouldn't be home to take her.

"Why don't we watch a film?" suggested Lucy.

"Yeah ok, can I choose the film mummy?" asked Grace her face lighting up a little.

"Of course you can."

Grace went to the shelf in her room where all her own DVD's were kept.

"Lets watch this one mummy?"

"Ok then come on, how about we put our pyjama's back on?"

"Yay!" cheered the little girl, she pulled back her duvet where her pink Barbie nighty was and started to put it back on.

"Come on mummy start putting daddy's shirt on," said Grace excited and tugging at her mum's top.

"Ok."

She went into her and Nick's room and put Nick's Cowboys shirt back on, then headed into the living room where Grace was sitting with her blanket and teddy.

"At last," said the little girl holding up the DVD.

Lucy turned the TV on and they watched The Swan Princess.

Nick spent most of his time moping around the crime lab, him and Sara were still nowhere near solving the crime but were closer than when Nick had called Lucy.

"What is the matter with you?" asked Sara, "you've been moping since you phoned whoever it was."

"What?" asked Nick nearly biting Sara's head off.

"Jesus, sorry Nick." Sara stepped away from him.

"Sorry Sar, I didn't mean to snap, I promised something to someone and I've let them down 'cause of pulling this double," said Nick.

"That's ok, about the snapping, shall we go get our evidence?"

"Do you mind if I talk to Grissom and see if I can shoot off," said Nick apologetically towards Sara.

"That's ok I'll see where our evidence is going and you talk to Grissom," said Sara heading in the direction of the DNA lab.

"Thanks!" called Nick.

Nick started walking towards Grissom's office, as he walked past the breakroom there was Grissom and Catherine.

"Hey Nicky!" said Catherine noticing him walk through the door.

"Hey, Grissom I need a word."

"Sure ok you want to go to my office?" asked Grissom turning to face Nick.

"No, I just need to ask you if I can go home, I got something I need to sort out," said Nick looking at his boss.

"What about your case?"

"Sara's picking up DNA results I'll make up the time."

"Ok and in the meantime tell Warrick to come see me," said Grissom.

"Ok thanks boss," said Nick turning and walking out the door. As Nick walked out of the breakroom he bumped into Warrick.

"Hey Warrick, Grissom wants to see you," said Nick.

"Why?"

"Dunno I'm off home."

"See ya later man," said Warrick heading into the breakroom.

"Warrick I want you to go help Sara, Nick's gone home," said Grissom.

"Sure thing Griss, I'll go find her."

"Try DNA."

Warrick headed out the door to the DNA lab. Catherine and Grissom continued their conversation, which they been interrupted from by Nick.

Nick was in his SUV and he drove back to his house, he walked up to the front door and opened up when he opened the door, Lucy was lying on the couch with Grace and they were fast asleep, they had finished watching The Swan Princess around eight thirty in the morning so they had put Mulan on but fallen asleep and not seen the end, the credits were rolling when Nick turned off the TV. He walked into his room and took a blanket off his and Lucy's bed and took it into the living room and placed it over Lucy and their daughter. Just then Lucy started to stir.

"Hey baby," said Nick.

"Hey I thought you were pulling a double?" said Lucy confused.

"I was but I managed to get a couple of hours off, I was gonna go with you to pick up Grace but I see she's already home," said Nick.

Lucy had managed to slip off the couch without waking Grace.

"Yeah she was upset that you couldn't take her to playgroup and asked if she could stay home, so I said she could," said Lucy hugging Nick.

"Oh right well maybe we can all go out later, Grissom gave me the rest of the day off, I just got to make up the time," said Nick.

"Yeah doing something later will be great, Grace will be happy, you know she misses you, we both do," said Lucy.

"I miss you both too," said Nick kissing his long term girlfriend and mother of his child.

Lucy had gone into the kitchen to make a drink for herself and Nick, she brought it into the living room where Nick was sitting on the opposite sofa to his little girl and watching her sleep.

"She looks so peaceful," said Nick taking the glass from Lucy.

"I know when she wakes up and sees you she's going to be so happy,"

Just then Grace started to stir under the blanket. "Daddy!" shouted the little girl jumping off the sofa and running to her dad.

"Hey princess," said Nick picking up his little girl and giving her a hug.

"Mummy said that you had to go to work and I was sad because I wanted you to take me to playgroup," said Grace looking at her dad.

"I know baby and I'm sorry but I told my boss that I needed to spend some time at home," said Nick giving his daughter an even bigger hug.

"I love it when you at home daddy."

"I love being at home too."

"Hey Grace why don't you go and get dressed daddy has a surprise for you," said Lucy smiling at her daughter.

"Ok I'll be back soon," said Grace kissing Nick and running off to her room.

"Bless her," said Nick watching his little girl.

"I know she loves you to bits," said Lucy hugging Nick.

"I love you both to bits."

"Mummy, mummy, did I do it right?" called Grace pulling at her clothes.

"You did it perfect, let me just tuck your label in and put your shoes on the right feet and you're good to go," said Lucy adjusting her daughter's top.

"But mummy you're not even dressed yet," said Grace looking at her mum.

"Oh yeah, well why don't daddy put your shoes on while I get dressed."

"Ok, daddy put my shoes on please," said Grace in her sweet innocent voice.

"Ok come here," said Nick taking her shoes from her hand.

Lucy came out of her and Nick's room wearing blue jeans and a baby pink coloured top.

"Well I'm ready now," said Lucy putting on her boots.

"Ok well lets go then," said Nick picking up the booster seat for his daughter.

All three of them left the house, Grace held Lucy's hand while Nick placed the booster seat in the back seat of his SUV.

"Daddy is that my seat?" asked the little girl.

"Yeah princess, your special seat," said Nick picking her up and strapping her in.

Lucy climbed into the passenger seat and Nick was in the driver's side. He started the car and backed out of his driveway.

Nick drove to Adventure World the perfect place to treat his daughter.

"Wow! Mummy look where daddy has taken us!" shouted the little girl from the back seat.

"Yeah I know," said Lucy.

All three of them got out of the car, Grace held Nick and Lucy's hands as they crossed the road and went into Adventure World. As they entered Nick paid and they each had their hand stamped.

"Mummy, daddy, why that man put that on my hand?" asked Grace confused.

"Well if you get lost in here you have to speak to someone in a special uniform like that one and then they find who your mummy and daddy are by looking at the stamp on your hand," said Nick explaining everything to his little girl.

"Ok I'll remember that, can I go and play now?"

"Of course you can me and mummy will be sitting here," said Nick pointing at the table.

"Ok!" shouted the little girl running towards the ball pond and jumping in.

"She's so happy you're here, it's been a while since we all spent the day together," said Lucy talking to Nick but watching her daughter.

"Yeah I know and I've missed this you know seeing her so happy," said Nick looking at Lucy, she smiled at him and they shared a quick kiss across the table.

Lucy looked back at the ball pond but she couldn't see Grace anywhere.

"Nick," said Lucy with panic in her voice.

"What is it Luce?" asked Nick with a lot of concern in his voice.

"Grace she's not in the ball pond I cant see her."

"Well she can't be far away let's go look for her."

Nick and Lucy searched everywhere but their little girl was nowhere.

"Nick I can't find her," said Lucy taking his arm.

"I know me either."

"Nick where do you think she is?"

"I don't know but until we find her no one is leaving."

Nick walked over to the door he showed his badge and told them what happened. All of a sudden sirens sounded and shutters closed on the doors and windows.

"Ok I'm very sorry everyone but for now no one can leave the building, and could everyone please find their children and remain calm!" yelled one of the workers.

"Ok I'm looking for a girl, four years old, she's got blonde hair," said Nick looking at the crowd of scared people.

"Please you have to help us find her," said Lucy standing next to Nick.

"We're really sorry but we didn't see anything," said a man holding his son on his hip.

"I understand this is an inconvenience for you all but this is now a crime scene and you're all involved," said Nick with an apologetic look on his face.

Nick took out his phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello Grissom," said Nick into the receiver.

"Nick, what can I do for you?"

"Come to Adventure World, there's been a kidnapping."


	2. A Killers Prerogative

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the CSI characters however Lucy and Grace are my characters.

**Authors Note:** Ok so I guess I posted both chapters slightly earlier than I said, I hope you all don't mind. Anyways please review as I said in the first chapter it makes my day! Thanks.

A Killers Prerogative!

"Hey Brass," said Grissom into his phone.

"Nicky called there's been a kidnapping at Adventure World."

"I'll meet you there," said Jim closing his phone.

Grissom headed to the breakroom where Catherine had just poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Catherine.

"We need to go to Adventure World," said Grissom starting to head out of the door.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, grab Warrick."

Catherine put her coffee cup on the table and left in search of Warrick, as she headed towards the locker room, Warrick was heading out.

"Slow down, you might want to go back in and grab your kit, Grissom wants us at Adventure World," said Catherine.

"Man, I wanted some sleep," said Warrick heading back in.

"Don't we all!" called Catherine.

Once Warrick had collected his kit, he and Catherine made their way to Adventure World.

"Grissom, what's going on?" asked Catherine standing beside him just outside the front entrance.

"Nick called in and said there has been a child kidnapped."

"Nick? At Adventure World?" asked Warrick confused.

"He has become so weird," said Catherine.

"Hi guys," said Sara walking up behind them.

"Now we're all here lets get going," said Grissom walking to the door. He knocked twice.

"How can I help you?" asked a faint voice from inside.

"My name is Gil Grissom from the Las Vegas crime lab."

The door opened and they all stepped inside, they were greeted by a crowd of scared people and Nick heading towards them.

"Hey Nick twice in two days," said Warrick with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't start man, the missing child is a girl, four years old blonde hair and her name is Grace," said Nick looking at them all.

"Nick do you know where the little girl was last seen?" asked Grissom looking around.

"Yeah she was in the ball pond."

"Ok thanks Nick," said Grissom, "Sara, Warrick I want you guys to take a look around Catherine…"

"I know talk to the staff and customers."

Sara and Warrick slipped on their latex gloves and headed over to the arcade games, they looked around collecting the evidence and then headed back over to Grissom.

"Grissom we found this," said Sara holding up the clear bag with a light pink cardigan in it.

"Oh my god," said Nick looking around.

"No!" yelled Lucy running over to where they were still standing.

Nick grabbed Lucy and held her back, she was inconsolable and Nick held her tight against his chest, she seemed to calm down but all that could be heard were sobs.

"Officer could you please take this lady and keep her calm please," asked Grissom. The officer came over and Lucy went with him still in tears.

"Nick isn't that the same girl you were with in the desert, yesterday?" asked Warrick.

"Yeah she is, ok you'll need to know that the little girl that's missing she's mine and Lucy's daughter. I was supposed to take her to playgroup this morning and I had to pull a double she was really upset, that's why I asked to take the rest of the day off, so I could spend some time with them," said Nick placing his left hand on his forehead, "we took our eyes off her for a second not even that and she was gone, that's everything."

"Ok, Nick go and sit with Lucy and everything you just told me tell Catherine and we will do everything to find Grace," said Grissom.

"Thanks," said Nick walking over and sitting with Lucy who was still in tears, he hugged her and was whispering in her ear, Grissom watched him while Sara and Warrick continued collecting the evidence. While Grissom was watching Nick he could see that he looked more at ease with Lucy than he did at work like he didn't have to be anyone but himself.

Catherine was still working her way through all the scared families with Brass taking their statements from the afternoon's events, Sara and Warrick had continued to collect anything they thought to be evidence. Grissom still stood staring at Nick seeing the pain in his eyes, all Grissom wanted to do was unite Nick with his little girl. He walked round to find Sara and Warrick.

"Sara, Warrick, take what you've collected back to the lab," said Grissom sternly.

"But Griss…" started Warrick.

"No buts, Warrick I want that little girl back with her family."

"Ok sure," said Sara putting her hand on Warrick's shoulder.

"Thank you," said Grissom walking away.

"What's his problem?" asked Warrick looking at Sara while walking towards the entrance of the building.

"He just wants to see that Nick gets his daughter back," said Sara opening the door and heading out to her Tahoe.

"Yeah I know but he didn't have to be short with us."

"Cases with children involved always effect Grissom, just like the rest of us," said Sara climbing in the drivers seat with Warrick in the passenger side.

Sara drove herself and Warrick to the crime lab where they logged in the evidence and started processing.

Back at Adventure World Lucy still sat close to Nick and was crying into his shoulder. Catherine stood in front of him and he looked up at her.

"Hey Cath," said Nick.

"Hey, can you tell me what happened?" asked Catherine sitting down next to one of her best friends, she couldn't even begin to imagine what he was going through especially since she had a daughter of her own.

"Well I bought Grace here so she could play and I thought it would be a nice treat her since I'm hardly around, we took our eyes off her for a second if that and she was gone."

Nick looked down at Lucy and kissed her on top of her head.

"Ok can you tell me where she was before she went missing?"

"She was in the ball pond."

"Ok, so now I'm asking off the record, why didn't you ever tell us about Grace?" asked Catherine.

"I was going to but I never got a chance and this is really not how I wanted you all to find out but hey you know now," said Nick his eyes full of upset and pain.

Catherine stood up and headed towards Grissom.

"Hey," said Grissom looking at the expression on Catherine's face, "what's wrong?"

"Did you know about Nick having a daughter?" she asked looking at him as if reading his mind in case he was lying.

"No I just found out."

"Well we can grill him later about his double life right now we need to find his daughter Grace," said Grissom smiling slightly.

"Yeah I know, I'm gonna go through all the statements with Brass, call me with updates," she said walking away.

"Will do!" called Grissom. He watched as she headed out of Adventure World with Brass not far behind her.

Somewhere near the desert sat a house, it had started to get darker and in the basement of this old house sat a little girl scared of what was going on.

"I want my mummy and my daddy!" she called crying at the sound of her own voice echoing back to her, "mummy, daddy help me!" Grace was screaming louder with every cry of help.

"Shut up you little brat!" yelled a man rushing into the basement, not that anyone could hear her he was just trying to watch T.V. Grace cowered away in the corner of the dark basement, she missed her family and her bright happy room.

"Thank you finally some peace, no one is gonna hear you little girl," said the man walking closer to her, "you want me to tell you why you're hear? Well it all started when I killed some poor bloke only I claimed I never did anyway your daddy was the man who helped the police put me in jail and I had to suffer and go through hell, so I thought I'd repay your daddy by taking you, it sounds fair, don't you think?"

Grace still cowered in the corner and whimpered a little even though she didn't fully understand what the man was saying she knew he was a bad man.

The man walked out of the room and left the little girl alone again. Grace sat there on the cold hard floor wondering if anyone in fact was coming to look for her, she secretly prayed they would she needed to see them and hug them.

"Please mummy, daddy come find me," Grace whispered quietly to herself.

Back in the louder part of Las Vegas Sara and Warrick were still processing the evidence.

"Sar?" asked Warrick looking in her direction she lifted her head from what she was working on, "don't you think its strange, all those children in that place and he chooses Grace," Warrick continued.

"I know what you mean Warrick, but how can we prove Grace was the target?" asked Sara.

"Maybe Grace wasn't the target."

"So you're saying that maybe Lucy or Nick were the intended target," said Sara watching Warrick who was concentrating really hard.

"What does Lucy do for a living?" asked Warrick who was looking at Sara with hope that she knew.

"I don't know, we don't know anything about her, but Nick has put many people in jail, one of them might be involved, you know this is just a hunch though, right?" said Sara.

"I know, but while we're waiting for results lets look through Nick's old cases, see what we can find."

Warrick and Sara stood up and went in search of the files in which Nick had assisted in putting the guilty in jail.

"Nick we need to find our baby," pleaded Lucy.

"I know baby, I know, everyone is doing their best to find her," said Nick trying to reassure his girlfriend.

"She needs to be at home with us," Lucy said starting to cry.

Nick held her close again and comforted her. A phone at Adventure World started to ring Lucy and Nick both looked towards Grissom.

"Grissom," he said into the receiver.

"All the statements are mainly the same," said Catherine on the other end of the phone.

"So what does it mean Catherine?" asked Grissom.

"Nobody saw anything."

"Thanks."

Grissom walked over to all the witnesses who had agreed to voluntarily stay.

"I know you're all tired and you want to go home and I can now tell you that you can."

A big sigh of relief washed over the faces of everyone except Nick who knew what that meant.

Everyone started collecting their things from the floor but kept hold of their children.

"Could I please ask you to leave calmly but quickly," said Grissom, "the officers will help, thank you for all your cooperation."

Everyone walked to the doors and the officers helped get everyone out safely. Lucy was the only one left seated by this time and Nick was standing next to Grissom.

"They haven't found anything have they?" asked Nick.

"Not yet but it doesn't mean they won't," said Grissom trying to reassure Nick.

"Grissom I know the procedure don't try to tell me that they are doing everything because I know they are, but you can only find so much evidence," said Nick looking towards Lucy who had broken down into tears again.

At the crime lab Warrick and Sara were looking through Nick's old cases.

"Got it," said Sara looking up at Warrick.

"What do you mean?" asked Warrick.

"Murder case, guy found guilty sent to jail for life, escaped three days ago," said Sara reading form the file.

Catherine poked her head in the doorway, "what you guys up to?"

"Finding evidence in Nick's old cases," said Warrick looking at Catherine.

"Anything interesting?"

"Funny you should say that," began Sara, "murder case and the guy escaped three days ago." Sara gave the file to Catherine and she took it from her.

Catherine took one glance at the file and walked out while taking her phone from her pocket.

"Brass we may have a lead get Grissom to the lab."

Sara and Warrick followed her to the layout room. The three of them looked over the evidence they had so far. Grissom had sent Nick and Lucy home and got to the lab as soon as he could, he met Sara, Warrick, Catherine and Jim in the layout room. Once there they all looked at the evidence and discussed what they had found.

"So what have we got?" asked Grissom looking round the table.

"Well Sara and Warrick had the thought of looking through some of Nick's old cases," began Catherine looking at Sara and Warrick.

"We found that one of the murder cases he worked on the guy they convicted escaped three days ago from jail, so possibly a suspect," said Sara looking at Grissom who was listening to what she had to say.

"OK so do we have any information on this guy?" asked Grissom looking round the table again.

"I'm going to work on it now," said Brass heading out of the layout room.

"Someone needs to tell Nick," said Warrick.

"I will," said Catherine, "I need to pick up Lynsey anyway so I'll take her with me."

"Ok we'll keep you updated if we find anything," said Grissom.

Catherine walked out of the layout room and headed towards the parking lot.

"Catherine!" called Sara running down the corridor, "Catherine, could you tell Nick that we're all thinking of him and Lucy."

"Will do but I'm sure he knows," said Catherine heading out of the door.

She climbed into her black SUV and drove to the babysitters house, when she arrived she walked up to the door.

"Hi, is Lynsey ready I've got to go see one of my colleagues so I can't stay long," said Catherine apologetically.

"Lynsey!" the babysitter called, "your mum's here."

"Mummy!" called Lynsey.

"Hey baby!" said Catherine picking Lynsey up.

"Thanks for looking after her Mrs Jones."

"No problem Catherine anytime, well bye Lynsey see you soon."

"Bye Mrs Jones," said Lynsey sweetly.

Catherine gave Mrs Jones the necessary payment for looking after Lynsey and headed out to her SUV, she strapped Lynsey into her booster seat.

"Are we going home mummy?"

"No sweetie we're going to see Nick."

"Yay!" cheered the little girl.

"Well listen baby I need to tell you a few things first," said Catherine, "Nick is a bit upset at the moment."

"Why is Nick upset?" asked the little girl.

"Well Nick has got a girlfriend and a little girl but his little girl called Grace has been taken by a bad person," said Catherine trying to explain the situation to Lynsey.

"So Grace has been taken by someone," said Lynsey.

"Yes baby, but try not to mention that to Nick."

"Ok, mummy can Grace be my new friend when she gets home?"

"I'm sure she will be baby."

Catherine parked her SUV outside Nick's apartment and helped Lynsey out of her booster seat. Catherine took hold of Lynsey's hand and they walked up to Nick's front door, Catherine let Lynsey knock on the door.

Nick walked to his front door and opened it to find Catherine and Lynsey who was staring up at him.

"Hiya Lynsey," said Nick picking up the little girl.

"Hi Nick," said Lynsey giving him a tight squeeze.

"Come in Cath, Lucy is in Grace's room, she cried herself to sleep," said Nick letting Catherine into his apartment.

"We're not going to stay long, I just wanted to let you know that we have a lead and we are pursuing it as we speak, everyone sends their love and to let you know that we are doing everything we can to find her," said Catherine sitting on the sofa.

"Thanks Cath," said Nick sitting down with Lynsey on his lap, "so Lynsey do you know about Grace?"

"Yes I know about Grace, can I see a picture of her please?" asked Lynsey looking up at Nick.

"Of course you can here you go," said Nick reaching for a picture on the side table and giving it to Lynsey.

"She pretty," said the little girl.

"Let me see," said Catherine holding her hand out for the picture.

Lynsey gave her mum the picture and Catherine looked closely at the little girl.

"She looks just like you, she's got your smile," said Catherine.

"Nick will Grace be my friend?" asked Lynsey as she turned in Nick's lap to face him.

"I'm sure she will," he smiled, that's all he could do without breaking down into tears.

"Well," said Catherine placing the picture back on the side table, "I came here to tell you about the lead, but we should get going."

"Of course thanks for coming over," said Nick showing Catherine and Lynsey to the door.

"Bye Nick!" shouted Lynsey running down to Catherine's car while waving.

"Bye Nick," said Catherine giving him a hug.

"Bye Cath, thanks again."

Catherine walked to her car and helped Lynsey into her booster seat. Nick went back inside his apartment only to be greeted by Lucy with a masked person holding a gun to her head.

"Nick," whimpered Lucy.

"Lucy," said Nick taking a step towards her.

"Stay where you are!" yelled the person behind the mask.

"Ok, look what do you want?" asked Nick looking at Lucy who was terrified.

"What do I want? I want you to suffer!"

"The take it out on me not her," said Nick looking straight at the person in the mask.

"I could do that but this is much more fun," said the person with a chuckle in his voice.

"You've got my daughter, haven't you?" Nick's voice was very loud all of a sudden.

"You are not in a position to ask me questions now I want you to do as I say."

"What's that then?"

The man told Nick exactly what he need to do. Nick left his apartment and headed to the crime lab.

"Hey Nicky what are you doing here?" asked Sara looking at him confused.

Just then everyone else entered the breakroom.

"I'm glad you're here," said Nick slightly nervous.

"What's wrong?" asked Sara concerned for her friend.

"I want you to stop looking for Grace."

"You want us to what?" exclaimed Catherine as she entered the room, from dropping Lynsey at her mothers house.

"Look Catherine after you left the kidnapper had Lucy at gunpoint, you can't go and find Grace or he will kill them both," said Nick looking around the room.

"I've got some good news!" said Greg walking into the breakroom holding a piece of paper.

"Not now Greg!" yelled Catherine.

"I've got a match and an address," he said giving Grissom the piece of paper. Grissom read the piece of paper and handed it to Nick. Everyone looked at Nick who couldn't take his eyes off the paper.

"It's up to you Nick what do you want to do?" asked Grissom looking at him.

"I want to go," said Nick.

"Ok, lets go," said Grissom.

"Alone, I need to go alone, but I'll call if I need assistance."

"Nick you know you can't do that," said Grissom, "it's not how it works."

"I know how it works Grissom I do work here, look if all of us turn up he'll feel threatened and maybe hurt them I can't risk that, but I will call if I need assistance."

"Ok fine, but you call if things get out of hand."

"Thank you," said Nick rushing out the breakroom door and back to the parking lot. He jumped into his car and drove to his location. He pulled up outside the house and got out of his car, he headed up to the door and knocked twice. The kidnapper opened the door and ushered Nick inside, checking for other police cars before closing the door.

"Where are Lucy and Grace?" asked Nick.

The kidnapper pulled out a knife and lunged at Nick. The knife plunged into Nick's chest and he fell to the floor. The kidnapper took hold of Nick's feet and dragged him to where Grace had been kept.

"Daddy!" called the little girl running to her dad.

"Ba…by," said Nick stammering on his words.

"Daddy what happened? I'm scared," said the little girl quietly.

"I know…baby…I know you're scared," said Nick, "where's mummy?"

"Mummy's not here daddy."

"Grace…I need you…to be brave…and I need you…to get my phone."

The little girl took her dad's phone out of his pocket and gave it to him. Nick fumbled with his phone until he found the number he was looking for.

"This is Grissom's number…who daddy works with…I need you to talk to him."

"Ok daddy." Grace took the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello," said Grissom.

"Hi, this is Grace, daddy's hurt and mummy's not here, please help," said Grace quietly into the phone.

"Ok sweetie, we'll be there as soon as we can," said Grissom.

Grace put the phone back in her dad's pocket.

"Nick!" called Lucy as she was forced into the room.

"Mummy!" called the little girl.

"Baby!" Lucy picked up her little girl and headed over to Nick, "baby can you hear me?" said Lucy.

"Awww how sweet, but Lucy you have to stay over here and watch your family suffer," said the kidnapper dragging her back by her arm, the little girl jumped down and went and hid.

"Police!" called Jim Brass holding his gun out with the police squad behind him.

"Shit!" said the kidnapper dragging Lucy into a corner.

Jim and the police squad as well as Grissom, Catherine, Warrick and Sara entered the basement.

"Take one more step and she dies," said the kidnapper pulling Lucy out of the dark with the gun to her head.

"Mummy!" called the little girl running out of her hiding place.

The kidnapper pushed Lucy away and pointed his gun at Grace.

"No!" screamed Lucy.

Nick was drifting in and out of consciousness but the last thing he heard was two gunshots before he completely blacked out.


	3. Daddy Please Wake Up

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the CSI characters. One part belongs to 'Kill Bill' and I don't own 'Balamory'. Or anything else you may recognise. However Lucy and Grace are my characters.

**Authors Note:** This chapter wasn't originally going to be up for a while but I thought since you have all been so great I stayed up till the early hours of the morning so I could get it typed up and posted. Please review as I have said before they make my day. Thanks.

Daddy Please Wake Up!

"Sara, come on you've been here all day, you need to go and get some sleep," said Grissom looking at his colleague.

"I can't Grissom what if he wakes up and no one's here," said Sara looking at her boss. She had tear-stained eyes and looked exhausted.

"Sara, the doctor said he wouldn't wake up for a while please go home and get some rest."

Meanwhile Catherine had picked up Lynsey and they were sitting in a room with Grace.

"I want mummy and daddy," said Grace nearly in tears.

"We can go and see daddy if you want," said Catherine trying to lighten the mood.

"Mummy can I come?" asked Lynsey looking at her mum.

"Sure sweetie."

"Catherine, can we go now?" asked Grace already out of her bed and at the door.

"Come on then," said Catherine holding out her hand.

Grace took hold of Catherine's left hand and Lynsey held her mum's right hand; they walked down the corridor and stopped outside Nick's room.

"Is this where daddy is?" asked Grace looking up at Catherine.

Catherine knelt down till she was at the same height as Grace.

"Listen sweetie, daddy's not going to talk to you because he's sleeping but he can still hear you, so you can talk to him as much as you like ok."

"Ok Catherine," said Grace pushing the door.

Catherine pushed the top of the door to help her. As the door opened Sara turned to see who it was.

"Sara," said Lynsey, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm just keeping Nick company, you must be Grace," said Sara turning her attention to the smaller of the two girls.

"Yes," said Grace walking over to her dad, she climbed up onto the chair, which was opposite Sara, and held her dad's hand.

Sara stood up and walked over to where Catherine and Lynsey were still stood.

"Hey, if you guys are gonna be here for a while I'll go and grab a coffee, you want one?"

"No thanks Sara I just had one," said Catherine watching Grace sitting with Nick.

"Daddy, Catherine says that you is sleeping, will you wake up?" said Grace looking at her dad, "it's not fair cause no one will let me see mummy and I want her and you to be awake."

Catherine and Lynsey came over and sat where Sara had been sitting.

"Don't want you here," said Grace not taking her eyes off Nick.

"What do you mean Grace?" asked Catherine.

"Don't want you here, go away!" yelled Grace jumping off the seat and crouching in the corner of the room.

"Ok, come on Lynsey, lets go and wait outside," said Catherine standing up and going outside with Lynsey.

After Catherine and Lynsey left Grace stood up and went back over to Nick and climbed back onto the chair.

"Daddy please wake up," pleaded the little girl.

Catherine and Lynsey were sat outside on the chairs when Sara came back.

"What are you two doing sitting out here?"

"Grace was a bit upset told us to leave," said Catherine putting her head on her hand.

"Do you want me to try and talk to her?" asked Sara seeing how tense Catherine was with the whole situation.

"You could try."

Sara nodded her head and opened the door, Grace's head shot round at the sound of the squeaky door.

"So I know you're Grace, do you know who I am?" asked Sara sitting opposite Grace.

Grace shook her head she didn't really know any of her dad's friends but they had all been really nice to her.

"Ok, well I'm Sara and I work with your daddy, do you mind if I sit here with you?" asked Sara looking closely at the little girl, she shook her head again.

The two sat in silence for a while and Grace still held Nick's big hand in her tiny little one.

"Do you think my daddy will ever wake up?" asked Grace looking at Sara.

"Of course he will wake up sweetie," said Sara her heart breaking for the little girl.

"Do you want daddy to wake up?"

"Yes of course, we all want your daddy to wake up, why are you asking sweetie?"

"Cause you the only one who really tried to talk to me and listen to me, so I want to talk to you," said Grace still looking at Sara.

"Sweetie everyone cares about you and your dad."

"I know, daddy always tells me stories of work and who he worked with, I like you the best."

"That's nice of daddy to tell you those stories," said Sara smiling slightly to herself.

Grace got down off her chair and walked round to Sara's side and climbed up onto her lap.

"Will you tell me a story cause I'm tired and daddy tell me stories before I go to sleep," said Grace looking up at Sara.

"Of course, well, once upon a time…" Sara continued with her story and soon enough Grace was fast asleep on her lap. Outside Catherine had been watching the interaction between Sara and the little girl. There was one time when Sara would never want to look after children but after a case they had things changed for her. Catherine was pulled out of her trance by Grissom who was looking at her puzzled.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Grissom sitting next to her.

"Just Sara and how she just comforted Grace," said Catherine stroking her daughter's hair, who was lying asleep across three chairs.

"Where's Warrick?" asked Catherine looking at Grissom who seemed shocked at what Catherine had told him about Sara.

"Warrick is finishing some paperwork he'll be here soon."

"So why are you sitting out here and Sara is in there?"

"Grace didn't want me or Lynsey in there, she kicked us out but she didn't seem to kick Sara out," said Catherine looking at the floor.

The next morning Sara awoke with a tiny sleeping form in her arms, Catherine, Grissom, Warrick and Lynsey were all in the room.

"How long you guys been here?" whispered Sara.

"Not long, we just thought we could take over from you," said Warrick.

"That's ok I'm fine I don't mind staying here," said Sara looking down at Grace.

"Sara you're exhausted," said Catherine.

"Yeah but it's worth it, Grace asked me last night if Nick would wake up and if I wanted him to wake up, I can't go home now I want to stay with her," said Sara very determined. Just then the little bundle in Sara's arms began to stir.

"Good morning Grace," said Sara smiling at her.

"Is daddy awake?" asked Grace with hope in her voice.

"Not yet sweetie," said Sara, "why don't you go and see Lynsey while I talk to everyone.

"No I want to stay here with you," said Grace snuggling back into Sara.

Everyone stayed by Nick's bedside and eventually Grace left Sara's side and went to play with Lynsey on the floor with her dolls. Grace stood up and walked back over to Sara and her dad.

"Is daddy awake yet Sara?"

"Not yet but I'll tell you what why don't we go and get you washed and changed and I'll get washed and changed too, then we'll come back and see daddy, ok?" suggested Sara looking at Grace.

Grace thought about what Sara was saying, "Ok, as long as we coming back."

"Of course," said Sara standing up with Grace on her hip, "say bye to everyone."

"See ya later everyone," said Grace, "look after my daddy."

"See you later sweetie, we'll take good care of him," said Catherine.

"See you later," said Warrick and Grissom.

"Bye Grace," said Lynsey.

Grace just smiled as she and Sara headed out to get washed and changed. Grace wore a little denim dress with a light pink top underneath with white tights and black sandals. Sara just wore a pair of jeans and a blue top.

"So Grace, do you want to get something to eat before we go back and see daddy?" asked Sara.

"Ok," said Grace holding Sara's hand.

"How does McDonalds sound?"

"Ok, can I have a happy meal and give daddy the toy it might help him wake up," said Grace looking up at Sara.

"Of course, come on."

Sara picked up the little girl and placed her in the front seat of her SUV. The drive to McDonalds was silent and Sara watched the little girl out the corner of her eye.

"So what happy meal would you like?" asked Sara taking the little girl out of the front seat and placing her on her hip.

"Chicken nuggets please," said Grace smiling.

"Ok sweetie."

Sara ordered their meals and they went and sat at a table. They ate their meals in silence as Sara kept her eyes on Grace.

"I finished, thank you Sara."

"Shall we go back and see daddy then?"

"Yay!" called Grace jumping off the seat with her toy.

The door opened just as Grace was nearing it, a man stepped in wearing a black top and trousers, Grace stopped and stood behind Sara.

"It's ok Grace," said Sara looking at the little girl behind her.

"I'm sorry," said the man just noticing that he nearly knocked Sara over.

"That's ok," said Sara picking up Grace and heading out to her SUV.

Sara drove back to the hospital and took hold of the little girl's hand as they walked through the very quiet corridors. As they reached Nick's room doctors and nurses seemed to be running in and out of his room.

"Daddy!" called Grace breaking free of Sara's grip.

""Grace!" yelled Sara rushing after the little girl.

"I'm sorry miss but you can't go in there," said one of the nurses stopping Sara.

"I know but listen, Mr Stokes' little girl just ran in there."

"Sara, oh god what's going on?" asked Catherine panicking. The others were all standing behind her.

"Mr Stokes has stopped breathing we're doing all we can," said the nurse.

"Nurse we need you in here now!" called one of the doctors from inside Nick's room. The nurse rushed into the room, Sara and the others were close behind.

"Nurse we need this child out of the room," said the doctor holding two paddles.

"Leave my daddy alone!" shouted the little girl standing as close as she could to Nick.

"Grace they're not hurting daddy they are trying to help him," said Catherine trying to coax her out of the room so the doctors could save Nick.

Grace stayed put she couldn't trust anyone but her mum and dad and she didn't want to leave her dad now.

"Grace sweetie, you need to let the doctors help daddy, do you want him to wake up?" asked Sara speaking softly.

Grace looked up at her knowing what she wanted the answer to be.

"Come on Grace, we'll wait outside and when the doctors have helped daddy we'll come back in and see him ok," said Sara holding out her hand.

Grace moved away from the bed and over to Sara, Sara took her hand and they went outside. The doctors went back to work and soon Nick's breathing started. Eventually Grace was let back in the room and she stayed close to her dad and Sara.

"Daddy why you still not waking up?" asked Grace taking hold of her dad's hand. Just then Nick's finger twitched in Grace's hand.

"Sara! Daddy just moved," shouted Grace excited.

"Grace hunny are you sure it was daddy that moved and not you," said Sara trying not to crush the little girls hopes.

"No look," said Grace holding out her hand for Sara.

Sara let Grace take her hand and place it in Nick's. His fingers twitched.

"Oh god," said Sara, "Nick can you hear me?" His fingers twitched again.

Just then Nick's eyes began to flutter open very slowly.

"Daddy!" shouted the little girl again climbing onto the corner of the bed.

"Nick?" asked Sara quietly, "you're awake, I'll get the others." She hurried out the door.

"Hey…Gracie…where's…mummy?" asked Nick slowly.

"I don't know daddy, she never came to visit only your friends did," said Grace as a sad look spread across her face.

"It's…ok…baby…I'll find out…where mummy is," said Nick slowly.

"Ok daddy."

Just then the door opened and everyone came in.

"Nick!" called Lynsey running to Nick's bedside.

"Hey…Lynsey…everyone."

"Hi Nick," Grissom, Warrick and Catherine said at the same time.

"You guys where's Lucy?" asked Nick cuddling his daughter the best that he could with wires attached to him.

"Honey why don't you rest we'll talk later," said Catherine.

"Where's Lucy?"

"Grace, Lynsey, why don't we go and get a drink?" suggested Sara who had just walked into the room with a doctor and nurse.

"Ok," said Lynsey taking hold of Sara's hand.

"I want to stay with daddy," said Grace holding onto Nick.

"Listen baby, go with Sara for me and then she'll bring you back to me ok."

"You won't go back to sleep, will you?" asked Grace looking at her dad.

"Of course I won't go back to sleep," said Nick.

Grace kissed Nick she jumped off the bed and ran to Sara. Sara took both of the girls to the soda machine while the others spoke to Nick.

"Nicky we're so sorry, but Lucy passed away," said Catherine holding her brother's hand.

"She…she what?" asked Nick completely shocked his face went pale.

"The guy shot at Grace but Lucy took the bullet instead, I'm so sorry," said Catherine.

"Does Grace know?" asked Nick worried about his little girl.

"No we thought you should tell her," said Grissom seeing Catherine almost in tears.

Just then the squeaky door opened and in walked Grace with Sara and Lynsey behind her.

"You guys can I spend some time alone with Grace?" asked Nick as Grace climbed up onto the bed.

"Sure we'll see you later," said Catherine, "come on Lynsey."

"Bye Nick, bye Grace," said Lynsey taking hold of Catherine's hand.

"See you Nick," said Grissom.

"Bye man," said Warrick.

"Bye Grace, see you later Nick," said Sara as they all headed to the door.

"No wait I want Sara to stay," said Grace looking at her dad then to Sara.

"Sweetie your dad don't want me to stay," said Sara.

"Daddy can Sara stay?"

"Yeah if you want her to and she doesn't mind," said Nick looking at her.

"I guess I'm staying then."

"Yay!" cheered the little girl jumping off the bed and running to Sara. She lifted the little girl into her arms and carried her back over to Nick. Everyone else had headed home to get some sleep.

"Sweetie I need to tell you something," said Nick, Grace sat on Sara's lap looking at her dad, "well baby mummy has gone to heaven."

"What with Daisy?" asked Grace.

"Yes sweetie with Daisy, see mummy saved you in that basement, the mean nasty man shot her."

"I wondered what the red colour was, it was like yours but mummy had it instead," said Grace looking at her dad, "but daddy why didn't Daisy leak out red?"

"Because Daisy was a fish sweetie and they don't bleed," said Nick.

"Ok…" she paused taking it all in, "so mummy died."

"Yes sweetie."

Grace had been sitting on Sara's lap but now she was lying next to Nick and was crying with him.

Sara who had been watching Nick with Grace wanted to tell him that she cared for Nick and his little girl and that she would help him with whatever he needed. But she couldn't, she couldn't tell Nick that lately she had feelings for him that went way beyond the bounds of friendship his girlfriend had just been killed and she didn't want it to seem that she was trying to take Lucy's place. Sara hadn't realised that she had started to cry.

"Hey, you need a hug too?" asked Nick looking at Sara.

"Oh no I'm ok," said Sara trying to dry her eyes.

Grace climbed away from Nick and back onto Sara's lap.

"Everyone needs a hug," said Grace squeezing Sara. Nick smiled as he saw how comfortable Sara looked with Grace.

Nick spent the next couple of weeks in hospital with Grace by his side and Sara as Grace wouldn't let her leave.

"Thanks for driving us home," said Nick climbing out of Sara's SUV.

"No problem, hey let me get Grace you're still a bit weak," said Sara taking the sleeping girl from her back seat.

They all headed up the path and Nick opened his front door. Sara put Grace carefully on the sofa as Nick headed into the kitchen. Sara looked at the little girl, she had lost her mum and nearly her dad, Sara thought about how her life had changed since she had moved to Vegas. She was pulled from her train of thought when she heard a crash.

"Nick!" she called as she rushed into the kitchen. Nick was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, "are you ok?" asked Sara moving closer to him.

"I can't do it I can't stay here I thought I could but it just reminds me too much of what I've lost," said Nick starting to pick up the bits of glass from the floor.

"Nick leave that I'll do it, go put some clothes in a bag for you and Grace and you can come and stay with me."

"Are you sure, I mean I don't want to impose on you," said Nick looking at her.

"I wouldn't have said if I didn't want you to," said Sara, "now go pack and I'll clean up."

Nick stood up and pulled Sara into a tight embrace.

"What was that for?" asked Sara as Nick let her go but was still holding her arms.

"For being you, a good friend."

Nick dipped his head and his lips connected with Sara's, Sara pulled back and looked up at him.

"Nick this is not what you want you're just upset," said Sara wishing she could stand and kiss the gorgeous Nick Stokes forever.

"How do you know this is not what I want?" asked Nick look at her.

"Because…you just lost Lucy," said Sara looking back at Nick.

"Sara I'm so sorry I didn't mean…" Nick trailed off looking at the floor.

Sara took hold of Nick's face and turned it towards herself.

"You did nothing wrong you hear me, you're just upset and confused."

"Thanks Sara."

"Now go get some stuff and I'll clean up."

Nick left the kitchen and headed to his room to pack some clothes after he did that he went into his little girl's room and packed some of her things.

"God what was I thinking kissing Sara?" asked Nick quietly to himself.

Nick came out carrying two bags.

"You ready?" asked Sara coming out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks again."

"Look Nick it's fine and about before I'm sorry," said Sara picking up a bag.

"No listen I'm sor…" Nick never got a chance to finish his sentence as Grace came running over to him.

"Daddy why have you got bags?"

"Well we are going to stay with Sara for a while."

"Yay!" cheered Grace, "lets go."

Sara and Nick let out a chuckle as they left and climbed into Sara's SUV.

"Sara are you going to be my new mummy?" asked Grace from the backseat.

Sara glanced at Nick as he glanced at her, "baby Sara is just daddy's friend," said Nick trying to change the subject.

Once they were at Sara's house she showed them around and showed Nick where her spare room was.

"So what do you want for dinner?" asked Sara looking at Nick who was sitting on her sofa surfing through the TV channels, feeling perfectly at home. He stopped it on Balamory for Grace and she stood in front of the TV dancing.

"She's cute," said Sara watching Grace as Nick stood next to her,

"I know."

Sara ordered dinner and half an hour later they were sat round the dinner table tucking into their pizza.

"Can we watch Nemo daddy?" asked Grace as Sara and Nick were cleaning everything away.

"You'll have to ask Sara, it's her TV," said Nick smiling at Grace.

"Sara can I please watch Nemo with you and daddy?"

"Of course we can sweetheart."

Sara and Nick sat on the couch with Grace between them she soon fell asleep and Nick carried her into the room where they were staying, Sara went with him to help him get Grace changed. After that they tucked Grace in and went back into the lounge. Nick placed his arm round Sara and gave her hip a squeeze.

"What was that for?"

"Sara you've been a great friend, Grace told me that you spent all day every day at the hospital with me," said Nick turning Sara to face himself.

"Well I didn't want you to wake up alone," said Sara smiling slightly.

Nick and Sara stayed on the couch watching the TV during the course of the film, which they were watching both let sleep overtake them.

When Sara woke up the next morning she was lying on her couch in Nick's arms. As Sara tried to get up she slipped on the leather of her couch and her elbow landed in Nick's gut.

"Ouch!" moaned Nick as his eyes shot open.

"I'm so sorry," said Sara looking at him, "I was trying not to wake you."

"Well you didn't do a very god job," said Nick laughing a little.

"Daddy! Daddy! Where are you?" called Grace running into the lounge crying.

Nick picked up Grace and held her, "it's ok baby I'm right here."

"I'm going to take a shower," said Sara walking out of the lounge and into her bathroom.

Grace and Nick were sitting on the couch. Grace was looking around and as she remembered where she was and smiled.

"Daddy can we watch cartoons?" asked Grace looking up at Nick.

"Ok but only till Sara says you have to turn it off," said Nick giving Grace the remote.

"Ok daddy."

Grace sat on the couch with the remote in her hand finding the cartoon channels. Nick collected Sara's post from her mailbox and made a pot of coffee.

"Hey Sara, do you want some coffee?" called Nick from Sara's kitchen.

"Yeah thanks," said Sara walking out of her room with black jog pants and a red tank top on.

"Here you go," said Nick handing her the coffee cup.

"Thanks but you better not do this every morning I could get used to it," laughed Sara, "wow it's amazing how much Grace is like you."

Grace was standing in the middle of the room dancing to a song on the TV; once the song ended she changed the channel until she found something she liked.

"Hey I do not do that," said Nick smiling.

"No you don't dance but you do change the channel as quick as that."

Nick chuckled and went and sat on the couch with his coffee, Sara came and joined him.

"Sara do you want to change the TV now?" asked Grace.

"No sweetie why do you ask?"

"Well daddy said I can only watch TV until you say so."

"Well while you and daddy are staying here, you can watch as much TV as you want," said Sara smiling, "you don't have to ask."

Grace went back to watching the TV and dancing in the middle of the room. Sara's home phone began to ring she stood up and headed over to the counter where her phone sat.

"Hello Sara Sidle speaking."

"Hey Sara it's Catherine, I've just called Nick at home but there's no answer, I'm worried about him."

"Cath it's ok he's here with me, just about to take a shower, Grace is ok too she's watching TV," said Sara watching Nick walk into the bathroom and then turning her attention to the little girl.

"Why are they staying at yours?" asked Catherine.

"They're staying with me for a while, Nick didn't like being at home, so I offered my spare room," said Sara smiling at Catherine's overprotective side.

"Well I need to go get Lynsey from her friends so I'll see you at work," said Catherine.

"Ok see you at work Cath," said Sara hanging up.

Sara went back into the living room where Grace was still dancing to the music on the TV; she sat on the sofa and looked at the TV. As Grace twirled around she saw Sara sitting on the couch, she walked over and sat next to her.

"Sara can we watch a film?" asked Grace looking up at her.

"Of course, what films did you bring?"

"My favourite's," said Grace smiling.

"Well why don't you go and pick one and we'll watch it," said Sara smiling back.

"Ok."

Grace jumped off the sofa and ran into the room, which her and Nick shared. Sara smiled she still couldn't believe Nick was a dad.

"Sara I chose one," said Grace running back in with a DVD in her hand.

"Ok let's put it on."

Nick came out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a blue shirt.

"What's going on in here?" he asked as he sat on the sofa.

"We're going to watch a film," said Sara smiling.

"Yeah daddy we're going to watch Mulan," said Grace jumping on Nick.

"Well can daddy stay and watch it with you and Sara?"

"Yeah, you know what daddy this is what me and mummy watched when she let me stay at home from playgroup," said Grace looking up at her dad.

"I know baby, when I got in you and mummy were sleeping and the film had finished."

"Yeah mummy and me never saw it all but I already seen it so it didn't matter," said Grace still smiling at the memory of her mum.

The three of them sat on the sofa watching Mulan. Grace sat in between Nick and Sara singing along to the songs. Nick smiled at his daughter and stole a quick glance at Sara who had a serious expression on her face, he reminded himself to ask her about it later.

Once the film had finished Grace started to get fidgety.

"What's wrong baby?" Nick asked looking at Grace.

"I bored now," she said looking at him, "what can we do?"

"Well I don't know, what do you want to do?"

Grace looked at Sara, "what is there to do around your house?"

"Well Grace there's a park just down the road."

"Really?" Grace asked excited she turned to face Nick, "can we go please daddy?"

"Yeah go put your shoes on and we can go," he said smiling.

"Yay!" she shouted jumping off the sofa and running into the spare room to get her shoes. She came back out with them in her hands and headed over to Nick who put them on for her.

"Sara can you come too?" Grace asked smiling sweetly at Sara who was still sitting on the sofa, watching the interaction between father and daughter.

"If you want me to," she replied smiling at Grace. Grace nodded and Sara smiled at her.

"Grace let daddy and Sara put their shoes on and then we can go ok?"

"Ok," she said sitting on the arm chair and looking at the TV.

Nick and Sara put their shoes on and they were all ready to leave. Grace held Nick's hand as they left Sara's house. Sara locked the door behind them and placed her keys in her jacket pocket.

"Can I hold your hand?" Grace asked Sara as they walked to the end of her driveway.

"Of course you can," Sara said smiling.

Grace smiled back at her and let go of Nick's hand, she skipped towards and took Sara's hand in hers. They continued walking towards the park and when Grace saw the climbing frame her eyes lit up, this didn't go unnoticed by Nick who knew his daughter was like a monkey when it came to things that she could climb.

"Daddy I want to go on the climbing frame!" yelled Grace letting go of Sara's hand and running towards the multi-coloured climbing frame.

"Gracie don't run off!" yelled Nick, he looked at Sara, "excuse me but I've got to go after her."

"Go ahead," Sara said gesturing with her right hand to go after Grace.

Nick smiled and sprinted after Grace who was nearing the climbing frame. Sara laughed at him and headed over to sit on a swing.

Nick was at the climbing frame helping Grace use the monkey bars; she didn't have quite enough strength to hold herself up. Nick glanced around and saw Sara spaced out sitting on a swing, "hey Gracie I'm going to talk to Sara, stay where I can see you, ok?"

"Ok daddy," said Grace climbing over some bars.

Nick smiled at her, she really was like her mum, he brushed the thought aside and walked over to Sara.

"Hey Sar," he said taking a seat on the swing next to her.

"Oh, hey," she said looking up at him.

"You ok?" he asked, "you seemed like you were spaced out."

"Yeah I was just thinking," she replied looking back to her shoes.

"Thinking about what?"

"Life, well my life," she said smiling at him.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked glancing over at Grace who had the biggest smile on her face as she was climbing up a ladder and then slid down the slide, she kept running round and repeating the process.

"No I don't really want to talk about it, its not that important anyway," she said also looking over at Grace.

Before Nick could answer two boys came running over.

"Could we go on the swings?" one asked.

Sara and Nick both looked at them, "ok," they both said standing up and walking over to Grace.

"Daddy, Sara watch me," she said from the top of the slide.

"We are baby," Nick said looking at his daughter who at this moment looked very happy.

Once Grace had slid down the slide a couple more times she headed over to Nick and Sara who were now sitting on a bench in comfortable silence.

"Hey baby," Nick greeted his little girl.

"Daddy can we go home now?" she asked holding out her arms waiting for Nick to pick her up.

Nick stood up lifting Grace on the way and Sara stood next to him.

"Come on then, you can have a shoulder carry," Nick said lifting Grace higher so she could sit on his shoulders.

"Yay! Shoulder ride," she said excited.

The three of them walked back to Sara's house, she took her keys from her jacket pocket and unlocked the door. Once they were in she placed the keys on the side table while Nick was lifting Grace from his shoulders.

"Daddy I hungry after playing for so long," Grace said looking up at Nick now that she was on the floor.

"Ok, well daddy will make some sandwiches."

"Nick it's ok I can do that," said Sara heading into the kitchen.

"You sure?" he asked following her.

"Yeah what do you and Grace want in it?" she asked buttering six slices of bread, two each for all three of them.

"Let me just ask her, Gracie can you come here please?"

Grace came running into the kitchen, "yes daddy."

"What would you like in your sandwich?" Nick asked.

"Um…could I please have peanut butter and jelly?" she asked looking at Sara.

"Of course I have lots of that it's my favourite," said Sara smiling at the little girl.

"Really? It's my favourite too, but not my daddy's because he doesn't like peanut butter," said Grace, Sara smiled at her.

"Here you go," Sara said handing Grace a plate with her peanut butter and jelly sandwich on.

"Thank you," she said taking her plate to the dining room table.

"So what would you like Nick?" Sara asked while putting peanut butter and jelly in her own sandwich.

"Do you have corned beef and pickle?" he asked, probably knowing that as she was a vegetarian the answer would be no.

"Surprisingly, yes," she said heading to the fridge and taking out the corned beef and then to a cupboard for the pickle.

"Thanks," he said smiling.

Sara smiled back at him, her gaze lasting longer than it should have, before she put all the fillings and bread back in the right cupboards.

"Thank you Sara," Grace said walking back into the kitchen and handing Sara the plate.

"You're welcome, feel free to watch the TV if you want."

Grace smiled and ran into the living room jumping on the sofa before picking up the remote control and flicking through the channels.

Sara was tidying up the kitchen as Nick stood in the doorway eating his sandwich, she could feel his eyes following her around the room.

"Ok why do you keep staring at me?" she asked still tidying and not even turning to face him.

"Because Miss Sidle you are a saint," he said placing his plate in the washing up bowl, before putting on the rubber gloves and starting the washing up.

"Why am I a saint?" she asked turning to start the washing up but finding Nick had already started, "well aren't you domesticated," she joked.

Nick turned to face her, "well can't let you do everything, oh and you're a saint because not many people would have taken us both in."

Sara smiled picking up a tea towel, "anytime Nick."

While Nick washed up Sara dried and then put it away, they looked like a couple that had been together for years.

Later that evening Grace decided she wanted to watch another one of her favourite films, so here they were the three of them sitting on the sofa watching Beauty and the Beast. The phone started ringing and Sara answered.

"Oh hey Grissom, yeah just a second he's right here." She handed the phone to Nick who stood up and walked into the kitchen to talk to his boss.

Back in the living room Grace had snuggled right up close to Sara's side, she had her eyes closed and the film had barely started.

Sara moved carefully as not to wake the sleeping child, before carefully picking her up and taking her into her spare room. By this time Nick had finished his conversation with Grissom and had seen Sara carrying Grace so he followed and watched as Sara changed the little girl into her pyjama's before tucking her in.

"Jesus Christ!" she whispered as she jumped back slightly after seeing nick standing in the doorway.

"Sorry Sar, you just looked really sweet tucking her in."

She blushed at his comment before heading out of the room and back to the living room.

"Night baby," Nick whispered as he moved to kiss his daughter on the head before following Sara's actions and heading into the living room.

Sara was curled up on the sofa with a beer in her hand watching something on the TV, truth was she didn't know what she was watching, Nick's words repeating in her head, she wasn't trying to replace his girlfriend or her mum she just wanted to help them out. But why did she feel like she was becoming the wife and mother?

"What you watchin'" asked Nick as he sat on the sofa with a beer, that he had taken from the fridge, in his hand.

"Um…not really sure, you can see what else is on," she replied looking at him and offering him the remote.

"Ok, we'll see what movies are on," he smiled taking the control and turning the TV onto the first movie channel.

Sara kept her eyes on the TV; Nick really wasn't paying attention to what was on he was watching Sara, he never realised how beautiful she really was, but then he'd never seen her outside of work so much. She was sitting on the sofa in black track bottoms and a red tank top with her brown hair resting on her shoulders she looked extremely relaxed.

"Uh Nick you went straight past all the movies," Sara said looking at him and laughing.

Nick laughed and handed her the remote, "maybe you should do it."

Sara smiled and reached for the remote as she did her hand came into contact with Nick's and she looked nervously from their hands to his face. They both had a desirable urge to kiss the other but both held back on their feelings.

"It's getting late I'm going to go to bed," Sara said suddenly jumping up from the sofa and taking her empty bottle to the kitchen.

"Yeah I better go to bed…my bed too," Nick said also putting his empty bottle in the kitchen.

They both headed down the hallway, Sara made sure all the lights were off and also made sure the TV was off.

"Sara wait," Nick, said taking Sara's arm before she could retreat into her bedroom.

"I hope things aren't going to be weird between us," he said.

"Why would things be weird Nick?" she asked looking at the floor.

"Well on the sofa, I don't know if you felt it but I did."

"Yes Nick I felt it, but it's not right you just lost your girlfriend and your daughter just lost her mother," Sara said placing her free hand on her forehead.

"I know and I love Lucy I do but don't you think I should move on with my life. I can't feel the sadness forever."

"Nick I agree but you really want to move on so soon?

"Sara if there was anyone who I'd want to move on with it would be you and Grace adores you as much as I do," Nick said taking both her hands in his.

Sara smiled, "well I adore Grace too."

"What not me?" he asked acting hurt.

"Always Nicky."

Nick smiled and leaned closer to Sara catching her lips in a soft kiss before she placed her hands on the back of his head making the kiss deeper.


End file.
